Roofing systems often include multiple components that are coupled together to perform various functions. For example, roofing systems commonly include a roof deck, which may be wood or metal, insulation and/or cover boards, and a roofing membrane. The various components may be coupled via mechanical fasteners, adhesive bonding, ballasting, and the like. The roof deck often provides a surface upon which the other components are placed and the roofing membrane often provides functional value and/or aesthetic appeal, such as weather proofing the roofing system and providing a relatively smooth, flat, and exceptional surface.
An important role of one or more internally located components, such as insulation and/or cover boards, is to resist the spread of a fire. These boards, which are often made of plywood, perlite, polyisocyanurate or other foams, and the like, are often required to pass one or more tests that are specifically designed to test the board's resistance to fires. One such test is the Underwriters Laboratory 790 Class A tests, which are based on ASTM E108. One of these tests involves placing a brand atop an assembled roofing system and burning the brand to determine the presence of fire, ambers, and/or smoke beneath a roof deck. Internal boards often fail this test due to being porous or otherwise allowing air and/or flames to flow to or near a ⅛ inch gap created in the plywood roof deck. Accordingly, improved roofing boards are needed that are able to pass this test and/or ensure fire hazard safety.